Cabin Fever
by Red Witch
Summary: What happens when you mix several bored XMen and Misfits, dancing, Forge's experiments, a song from the Muppets and a very harried cat? Huge therapy and construction bills!


**The disclaimer telling you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters or GI Joe characters or any songs has gone on a trip. Lucky, lucky disclaimer. Well with all the snow outside and me stuck inside to do a lot of cleaning I am beginning to go crazier than usual. Then I made the mistake of watching Muppet Treasure Island the other day and…Well I got this.**

**Cabin Fever**

"Snow…" Jamie pressed his face against the living room window as he looked outside. "Snow, snow, snow, snow…"

"Yeah Jamie, it's snowing," Ray sighed. "We get it." Several students were hanging out in the library supposedly to do their homework. However most of them were lounging around.

"Seen it, hate it…" Roberto sighed as he flipped the channels. "Hate it more. What time does Ellen go on?"

"Not for another two hours and forty seven seconds," Ray looked at his watch. Then he looked at the TV. "Hey! Stop! Go back one!"

"All right!" Roberto cheered. "Golden Girls!"

"Now we're talking!" Ray shouted as he and Jamie ran over to the couch. "This is the one where Dorothy and Blanche throw a party with nothing but guys in order to get dates!"

"Great, I've only seen it twice!" Roberto grinned.

"This is what our lives have come to?" Rogue moaned. "Waiting for our favorite TV shows so we can watch it for an hour so we can forget how pathetic we are the other 23 hours of the day?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Ray looked at her. "Oh this is my favorite part! Where Sophia trips the priest!"

"I like so hate this!" Kitty whined. "We stuck here 24-7! We can't go out without people freaking out or trying to shoot us. We can't go to the mall or the movies or anything cause we're banned from them! It's like we're being grounded for something we didn't even do!"

"No, it's worse than being grounded," Tabitha told her. "If you're grounded sooner or later you know it's gonna be over!"

"She's right," Paige said. "I mean all we do is sleep, eat, train and study! It's completely driving me out of my mind!"

"I never thought I'd say this but the Misfits are so lucky," Rogue grumbled. "I mean at least they get to come here and leave and go trash Cobra bases all over the world!"

"Aloha Everybody!" Todd sang out as the Misfits teleported into the living room. They were all wearing sunglasses and leis.

"And then they come over here to drive us crazy," Rogue moaned. "You know you guys are supposed to call us first now?"

"We know but Shipwreck said to come over anyway," Pietro said.

"Oh who cares Rogue?" Tabitha said. "At least when they come over it's a welcome break in the day! So let me take a wild guess, you guys hit a Cobra base in Hawaii?"

"Actually no," Pietro told her. "Shipwreck got these discount from a party planner store and we thought it would be fun." He took out a noisemaker and blew on it. "So what's new here?"

Just then a familiar black cat ran by being chased by Lockheed and Rahne in her wolf form. "Oh just the same old stuff," Rogue said dryly.

"That cat is still here?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, Prometheus has been held hostage since Christmas," Kitty sighed. "Jean's family is still in the Bahamas and nobody knows where her grandmother is."

"You know if I didn't hate cats so much I'd almost feel sorry for it," Rogue shrugged. "Almost."

"Come on, come on…" Bobby walked by absorbed in the handheld game he was playing. "Oh yes! Yes! Score!"

"Hey Icecube! What game you playing?" Todd asked.

"Never mind that," Althea said. "You know if you guys are bored why don't we liven things up a bit and have a party?"

"Yeah an instant party!" Pietro said.

"Can we do it after Golden Girls?" Ray asked.

"And you guys call **me** pathetic?" Jamie looked at him.

"Let's get all the kids in the mansion and get this party started!" Althea said. "Todd, you and Freddy go back to our place and get more decorations! The rest of us will get the gang in on it and get the food from the fridge!"

"You mean our fridge," Rogue sighed as Todd and Fred used their teleportation watches to get more decorations.

"Hey I can get my boom box and my tunes!" Tabitha jumped up out of her seat. "We can shake our thing and party!"

"Huh?" Xi blinked.

"She means dancing," Wanda translated.

"Oh, I like dancing. Arcade, we can practice our tango," Xi nodded.

"We're taking dance lessons," Arcade said. "Cover Girl is teaching us."

"It's a lot of fun," Lina said.

"So is this," Pietro grabbed Bobby's game. "Let's Torment Bobby!"

"Hey give me back my game!" Bobby snapped. "Unless you want me to play Let's Freeze Quicksilver!"

"What the heck kind of game is this?" Pietro looked at it. "There's no lasers or bombs or chicks with swords or anything?"

"Harvest Moon?" Lance blinked as he saw it. "Isn't that a farming simulation game?"

"So?" Bobby grabbed it back. "You can date girls on this thing! I just got Popourii to like me! She is so hot!"

"And you people say **I** have dating problems?" Lance asked the Misfits.

"Yeah and you all said I was nuts?" Arcade asked.

"We stand corrected," Wanda blinked.

"Bobby I think you and Jubilee need to have a serious talk or something…" Rogue said.

"Hey guys," Forge walked by holding a strange contraption. "I've been going over the schematics of my electron microdermalizer and I was wondering if any of you…"

"NO!" Rogue shouted. "No way! No how! Forge you ain't even supposed to be working on any inventions outside the lab anyway!"

"We'll help!" Brittany said.

"Big shock," Lance rolled his eyes.

"Come on let's check it out in the hallway," Quinn said.

"We brought our portable tool kits," Daria whipped several tools out of her pockets.

"How does she…?" Ray began.

"You don't want to know…" Althea sighed.

Meanwhile in Xavier's study the Institute Instructors were also having trouble adjusting to the stress. "Charles I can't take it anymore!" Logan shouted. "Stuck here with those kids day in and day out!"

"I am afraid we are all suffering from a serious case of Cabin Fever," Hank admitted. "The students are getting restless and are falling into a rut. And tempers are getting short as evidenced by yesterday's little scuffle over a video game."

"Look I am telling you Drake cheated!" Warren snapped. "He deserved that pillow in the face!"

"How do you cheat on a farming simulation game?" Jean looked at him.

"There are codes!" Warren snapped. "All I know is my cows are a lot healthier than his! I mean he doesn't even brush his every day like you're supposed to! But for some 'mysterious' reason they're all giving out gold milk! He's cheating I tell ya!"

Xavier looked at the others. "Do I really want to know?"

"Wings here got hooked on a video game," Logan told him. "I hate to admit it but we've all been kind of playing them a lot lately. Although some of us are a little more into it than others!"

"I have to admit a moderate amount of time playing these games can be beneficial for hand/eye coordination," Hank said. "And this dating simulation game I got has given me several pointers."

"Dating simulation?" Scott blinked. "Can I see that when you're done?" Jean hit him on the arm. "What?"

"Guys we really need to get you dates or something," Logan winced. "You see what I mean Charles?"

"Yes," Xavier looked uncomfortable. "It's become painfully obvious we need to do something." He heard a loud blast of music from down below. "What in the world…?"

"I think the Misfits are here…" Jean sighed. They all went out into the hallway and was nearly run over by Rahne and Lockheed chasing Prometheus. "HEY! CUT THAT OUT!"

"That cat is **still **here?" Logan asked.

"LOCKHEED! NO! BAD DRAGON! BAD DRAGON! NO BLOWING FIRE ON THE CAT!" Jean shouted as she chased after them. "WOLFSBANE YOU KNOCK IT OFF TOO!"

"I'm amazed that creature is still alive," Hank noted.

"MEEEEEOWWWWWWWW!"

"But not for long…" Logan winced.

"PROMETHEUS!" Jean screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAT?"

"Sorry Jean, my machine must have malfunctioned!" Forge apologized.

"How many times do we have to tell you not to try your inventions in the halls?" Jean screamed as she picked up her cat, now minus all its fur. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!"

Nearly all the Misfits and several X-Men had come into the room to see what was going on. And they were all looking at Forge. "Uh, that's not supposed to happen," Forge blinked.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what is supposed to happen," Quinn said.

"He looks like Mr. Bigglesworth," Brittany said.

"Talk about your side effects," Daria said.

"YOU MADE MY CAT BALD!" Jean screamed.

"Now Jean hold on…" Forge backed away. "Now it's not as bad as it looks…"

"Not as bad as it looks?" Jean's eye began to twitch as she stalked him. "**Not** as bad as it **looks?** **Look at him! Look at my cat!" **She nearly shoved the traumatized cat into his face. "How about I make **you **bald and we can see how **you **look?"

"Meow…" Prometheus whimpered.

"I'll get the electric razor!" Tabitha said cheerfully.

"Now hold on," Forge said nervously. "I can fix this."

"**You**? Fix **this?**" Jean looked at him. "How Forge? You gonna glue the fur back on?"

"Oh can I help?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"No, no I can use another invention I've been working on…" Forge said.

"Oh yeah Forge," Tabitha said sarcastically. "**That **will work. **Another** invention."

"Careful Jean," Spyder said. "He might end up blowing up your cat!"

"WHAT?" Jean snapped, pulling Prometheus closer to her. "There is no **way** I am letting you near Prometheus ever again!"

"Jean this is perfect," Forge said. "I can finally test my hair restorer machine."

"Your what?" Jean asked.

"Hair restorer?" Xavier blinked. "Uh…Forge."

"Let's try it out!" Quinn took Prometheus. "Let's go!" Forge ran off with Trinity.

"Wait a minute!" Jean said as they ran off.

"You're right Spyder," Lance said. "He **is** gonna blow the cat up."

"NOOOOOOO!" Jean screamed as she ran after them.

"Okay! Everybody back to the party!" Pietro clapped his hands.

"Party?" Scott looked at them. "What party?"

"An instant party," Angelica explained.

Todd and Fred teleported in with more decorations. "We got the decorations yo!" Todd chirped. "Did you miss us?"

"No but you missed Jean's cat getting blown up," Spyder said.

"It hasn't been blown up yet," Lance told her. "Forge just made it bald before blowing it up."

"Should we stop them?" Ororo asked as the students started to get ready to party.

"Nah," Logan waved. "They're gonna tear this place apart sooner or later. Might as well be now."

"Well perhaps a small party to blow off some steam is needed," Xavier said.

"ALOHA!" Shipwreck teleported in with the rest of the Misfit Handlers. "And a Laka Louie Laka Loogie to you! Which means 'Whoa Momma What a Hot Bod!'!"

"In what? Stupidese?" Roadblock asked. "Which I admit you are very fluent in."

"All right," The Blind Master clapped his hands together. "Where's the punch?"

"It'll be coming sooner than expected if you keep up remarks like that!" Cover Girl said. "You have been hanging around Shipwreck way too long!"

"We've all been hanging around Shipwreck way too long," Spirit sighed.

"Anybody wanna use him for a piñata?" Low Light asked.

"I'm game," Ororo glared at Shipwreck.

"All right, nobody is…" Scott attempted to establish some order. However the sight of Arcade and Xi dancing together stopped him. "What are they doing?"

"I believe they are doing the tango," Hank blinked. "Quite well I might add."

"They're taking dance lessons," Cover Girl explained. "In order to help with their grace and self esteem."

"Well that's pretty…" Ororo began.

"Disturbing," Scott groaned.

"Oh really?" Althea made a wicked grin and motioned to the other Misfits. Soon all the Misfits were dancing with each other. However they were doing it as same sex couples.

"Wanda you dance divinely!" Althea said.

"Thank you my dear," Wanda giggled.

"Ow! My foot!" Lina winced.

"Sorry!" Angelica apologized.

"Ah there's nothing like the Tango to make you feel like a man!" Pietro laughed.

"The least you could do is let me lead!" Lance snapped as Pietro dragged him around. "And slow down will ya? I'm getting dizzy here!"

_"I've got cabin fever, it's burning in my brain!" _Todd sang as he danced around.

_"I've got cabin fever it's driving me insane!" _Fred sang as he danced with him.

_"We've got cabin fever we're flipping our bandanas, been stuck inside so long that we have simply gone bananas!" _They sang.

"I think they've watched one Muppet video too many," Hank blinked.

"Are you guys gonna do something about this?" Warren asked the Misfit Adults.

"I think this falls under the 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' category," Roadblock sighed.

"More like 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell, Don't Wanna Know'…" Low Light groaned.

"Well at least this way you don't have to worry about kids dancing too close," Cover Girl shrugged.

"I'd think the kids are worried enough about that," Scott said.

"What, scared to try it Summers?" Pietro taunted. "Afraid you might like it?"

"In a word…yes," Scott glared at him.

"I dare you to dance with Lance here!" Pietro whirled Lance around so that he fell on top of Scott.

"Get off of me!" Scott shoved Lance off.

"What? Scared of your two left feet Summers?" Lance challenged. "Aw forget it! I ain't dancing with you! I got better taste than that!"

"Yeah fine whatever," Scott got up, determined not to let Lance ride him.

"That's okay," Xi said as he dipped Arcade. "I understand. Lance is a better dancer than you are."

"You know what they say," Lance sneered. "Bad on the dance floor, bad behind the bedroom door…"

"They say that?" Arcade asked.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!" Scott snapped. He stormed up to Lance. "You wanna dance? Fine! Let's dance!"

"Oh yeah! Like I'd dance with you!" Lance snapped.

"You chicken?" Scott made some chicken sounds.

"ALL RIGHT! YOU'RE ON!" Lance grabbed him and they started to do the tango.

"Oh god we've been cooped up here too long…" Logan moaned putting his head in his hands. "Way too long…"

"Well why not?" Rogue threw up her hands. She went over to a confused Rina. "Wanna try it?"

"Is there a point to all this?" Rina asked.

"No but there never is to almost anything that goes on in this place," Rogue sighed. "Here I'll show you…"

"Well I'm not gonna be left out of this," Tabitha grabbed Amara's hand. "Come on Amara! Let's cut a rug!"

"I thought we were going to dance?" Amara blinked.

"Come on Danielle," Kitty paired up with her. Jubilee teamed up with Rahne and Paige teamed up with Spyder.

"Dude I am not doing this," Bobby said.

"I'll do it if someone else wants to," Kurt shrugged. "I mean my family was in a circus. I've danced with dogs, a bear and clown in drag, how much worse can this be?"

"I'll do it," Jesse volunteered and soon the two of them were dancing.

"Get the camera," Remy snickered to Peter.

"SHUT UP AND DANCE!" Rogue snapped at him. "Or else you can forget about our date tomorrow night!"

"And one two three…" Remy grabbed Peter and began dancing with him. "One two three…"

"Why do you never let me lead?" Peter whined.

"Don't even **think** about it Beast," Logan growled as Hank made a motion to say something.

"A dance sounds like fun," Shipwreck said. He made his way towards Hank but cut towards Ororo and grabbed her at the last second. "Did I ever tell you that in a previous life I was a woman?"

"If you don't get your hands off me, you will spend the rest of **this** life as one too!" Ororo screamed.

"Always a bridesmaid, never a bride…" Hank moaned.

Logan glared at Warren. "Me? Why do I gotta…?" Logan growled at him. "Okay okay…" He moved over to Hank. "Wanna dance?"

"I would love to trip the light fantastic!" Hank grabbed him and started to literally twirl around the room with him.

"We really need to get Beast a date before it's too late," Roadblock winced.

"SHIPWRECK LET GO OF ME!" Ororo shouted.

"Okay I will dance with him," The Blind Master cut in but grabbed Ororo instead.

"HEY! THAT'S ORORO YOU'RE HOLDING!" Shipwreck snapped.

"Oh is it?" The Blind Master feigned innocence. "Can't tell. Blind."

"No man is **that **blind!" Shipwreck snapped.

"OW! YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT!" Scott snapped.

"Well you went the wrong way," Lance snapped. "Can I help it if you have no sense of rhythm?"

"Along with no sense of sanity…" Low Light groaned.

Something very hairy scooted across the room, meowing loudly. "What the…?" Logan blinked.

"FORGE!" Jean screamed as she chased Forge around the room.

"Guess what?" Quinn skipped in with the other triplets. "The hair restoration machine worked!"

"Unfortunately it worked a little too well," Daria said.

"Now he looks like Cousin It," Brittany said.

"Nah he looks like that thing from the Dark Crystal," Daria said. "You know that thing that looked like a tribble with an overbite?"

"YOU ARE DEAD FORGE!" Jean screamed. "DEAD!" She started using her telekinesis to throw things at him. "DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!"

"What did you do now?" Althea asked Forge.

"Jean come on! Ow! It was a slight miscalculation! Ow!" Forge screamed as several objects hit him on the head.

"A **slight **miscalculation?" Jean screamed. "Why did I let you near my cat? Why do I let you do these things? And why…is everyone dancing with each other?" She stopped and stared. "What is going on here?"

"To be quite honest Jean I'm not sure of the answer myself," Scott sighed. "Ow! Alvers!"

"Well don't yell at me I didn't do it on purpose!" Lance snapped. He stepped on his foot. "**That **I did on purpose!" Soon the two of them were punching each other.

Then Shipwreck tried to get Ororo to dance with him again only to be zapped by her. Soon all the kids were shouting or fighting with each other. Jean was still chasing around forge and the Triplets were chasing Jamie around. Needless to say Lockheed was also chasing Prometheus. Nearly all the other adults were observing the commotion. "It's only the second week of January right?" Hank asked.

"I'm afraid so," Xavier sighed.

"And I assume everyone read about the mayor calling for more mutant bans in public places?" Hank added.

"Oh yes…" Xavier sighed. "Not to mention the huge Nor'easter headed our way. It's going to be a very **long **winter."

"I knew there was a reason I took up drinking," The Blind Master sighed.


End file.
